Subscriber identity module (SIM) cards typically are individually formatted with a service provider's authentication credentials, an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI), an integrated circuit card identifier (ICCID), etc. in secured vendor factories as part of the manufacturing process. For devices that are branded for a specific wireless service provider, the SIM card is usually pre-inserted into a device at the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) facility or it may also be inserted at time of sale.